


Miraculous Redux: The Pharaoh

by Jolynn_Noire



Series: Miraculous: Redux [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is a journalist, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Banter, Canon Rewrite, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Gen, Innuendo, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Mention of human sacrifice, Miraculous Redux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynn_Noire/pseuds/Jolynn_Noire
Summary: When Alix's brother Jalil becomes an Akuma with the powers of the Egyptian Deities, he tries to revive an Egyptian queen with the help of Human Sacrifice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kwamis & Past Holders
Series: Miraculous: Redux [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Alya Cesaire ran through the streets of Paris, following the ongoing Akuma battle with the lense of her cell phone. 

Her pride and joy, The Ladyblog, had been gaining dedicated dozens of followers every day, and even the Kidz+ News Station had mentioned her as a source for their Ladybug news segments. Not so bad for only being live for a couple of weeks if she did say so herself.

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Chat Noir themselves had continued to be a steady presence protecting Paris, and an enigma that anyone with a curious mind longed to solve.

Who were they? 

Where did they come from? 

Did they know each other outside of their hero personas?

Any scrap of evidence and speculation made its way onto the forums of The Ladyblog, leading the threads of theories about the mysteries surrounding Paris’ Guardian Angels and their foe.

Alya was hungry for the answers, but there didn't seem to be much she could go off of. Not yet, anyway. But perhaps she could one day have enough pieces to solve the puzzle in front of her.

Glowing red ladybug rushed around the teen reporter, signally the end of the latest victory from team LadyNoir. Alya watched as the heroes pounded their fists in their end-battle ritual before taking off their separate ways; Chat catapulting towards the sunset, while Ladybug swung just above her.

Alya was about to end her recording with the stunning action shot when something fell from the ebony bag Ladybug seemed to be carrying. 

Alya dodged the object before it landed on her head and tried to call out to the heroine. However, Ladybug continued on her way.

”What is this, Ladybloggers?” she asked her future audience, looking down at the pink notebook that had fallen to the ground. ”Could this be a clue to who our Lady in spots could be? Stay tuned. Alya Out!”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette sat back in her desk chair, the movement causing it to spin a little as she groaned. 

“I knew it wasn't a good idea to ask Chat Noir for help on my homework before patrol. I told you already that I'm a total klutz.”

Tikki looked up from where she was on Marinette’s desk, sitting down with a cookie as big as she was.

“Look on the bright side, Marinette. You made sure it was an unused notebook so that no one could find out that it's yours.”

”Yeah, ” Marinette conceded, glancing at her cellphone. The lock screen had blown up with missed calls and texts from Alya asking if she had seen the video and if she had any speculations. 

“What if it was a mistake for me to be Ladybug?”

Tikki fluttered over to face her chosen. 

“Not a chance. We have already talked about this. You’re the chosen one. All we have to do is move forward and learn from the past. In fact…”

Tikki fluttered to the keyboard and switched to the other website tab.

Marinette was about to ask when the goddess had time to learn how to use her computer when she had been mesmerized by her microwave just the night before when the website pulled up. It was a flier for the Egyptian exhibit at the Louvre.

“Very funny, Tikki. But I don’t think my past is found in a museum.”

“You’d be amazed, Marinette,” Tikki said, cryptically, “Besides, didn’t you want to go to prepare for your history project with Alya? Tell her you have some information about Ladybug, and have her bring the book. You’ll probably be able to get it back from her somehow then.”

“But I don’t want to lie to her,” Marinette said, “and it’s not like I can just say I’m Ladybug.”

“Believe me, Marinette. There is something there that I think you both would be interested in.”

Marinette thought about Tikki’s scheme for a minute. It surprised her how crafty the goddess really could be. Then again, she was the one who granted Ladybug her Lucky Charms. The Ravenette picked up her phone.

“Okay, I’ll ask her if she wants to go after school tomorrow.”

As the dial tone echoed through her phone, Marinette grabbed her pink planner, flipping to the current week’s schedule. It was filled with homework assignment due dates, family night-ins, and near-nightly entries vaguely titled ’feed stray cat.’ 

Tikki had worried about Marinette’s journaling habits, but Marinette kept any incriminating details locked away in her hidden diary. 

The ravenette pulled the cap off her pink inked pen when her best friend finally appeared on her screen. 

“You finally saw the video I posted?” 

“Hello to you too, ” Marinette replied teasingly.

Alya gave a chuckle, the phone in her hands bounding slightly with the motion. 

”Well, obviously, the greeting was implied. So, crazy, huh?”

Marinette shook her head, biting back her nervous smile. Her instant best friend had a one-track mind when it came to the Parisian heroes and the theories she loved to construct around them. She had found it was easier to indulge in the fantasy and see how close her hypotheses were to the fact, rather than try to force Alya off the trail.

“Totally. Did you look inside already?”

Alya nodded, reaching for something out of camera shot.

“Yeah, but it’s almost empty,” She waved the notebook that was now in her other hand for emphasis before opening it again, “It seems to only have a couple of the pages filled with… wait.” Alya showed Marinette the page, “I think this looks like something that would be on our physics homework, doesn’t it?”

Marinette stiffened, hoping her nervous chuckle didn’t sound as forced as it was.

“Does it? I’ve told you before that I suck at Physics. Ms. M could just hand us a page of random symbols, and I’d probably be just as lost.”

Alya laughed, her face returning to the screen. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess I should ask someone else for a second opinion. I heard that Adrien Agreste is pretty good at Physics.”

“Oh?” Marinette asked, caught off guard by the mention of their other new classmate.

After the ‘umbrella incident,’ Marinette watched as Adrien tried to separate himself from Chloe. They were still friends, which caused their class to keep their distance from him, but he seemed to prefer the company of Nino and his other classmates. And, between a polite disposition and, frankly, not acting as if his fame made him better than anyone else, he appeared to be winning them over.

It didn’t hurt that he had a smile that was likely the cause of global warming. 

“Girl, you’re blushing. I can see it from here,” Alya commented, bringing Marinette from her thoughts. 

She pouted. “I’m not.”

“Hey, we all have our passions,” Alya replied, “I like uncovering mysteries, and you want to uncover Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette blushed bright red, hiding her face amidst Alya’s laughter. The  Martiniquais girl  knew that the ravenette had barely had a crush on a boy before the beginning of the year, but that wouldn’t stop her from bringing up the model at every opportunity. 

_Well,_ Marinette noted somewhere in her mind, _at least we aren't talking about the notebook anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All.  
> I'm sorry for such an inconsistent uploading schedule. I've had a lot of things IRL that have taken away my creative juices. But, I'm hopefully back with some (good?) content.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far. I love audience feedback and want this series to have just as much fan input as you're willing to share.  
> This fandom is the reason this story exists after all.
> 
> -Noire Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Episode 3 of Miraculous Redux. I wanted to have fun with Journalist Alya and flex my Egyptian knowledge at the same time. 
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcomed and I try to read and reply to every one :)
> 
> Thanks for Reading. Until next update...
> 
> -Noire Out


End file.
